Harry Potter and the Kiss of Death
by Light-From-Within
Summary: Harry and friends return to Hogwarts for their 7th year. Adventures, romance, and excitement abound. This is an AU 7th year story. On Hiatus! Sorry Folks!
1. Back Where He Belongs

**Disclaimer**: We do not own anything in the wizarding world. It is all J. K. Rowlings. We do however own this plot.  
**A/N:** You may be wondering why I say WE it is because my best friend and I are switching off chapters. She lives in OH and I live in NY.  
**Chapter 1: Back Where He Belongs**

Harry Potter would turn 17 at the stroke of midnight. He had his watch set and everything. You might think that turning 17 is not that big of a deal, but in Harry Potter's case it was! It meant that he was free to do magic whenever he wanted and also meant that he could leave his awful aunt and uncle's house forever. He only came back because his headmaster at school wanted him too. He was ready to leave ASAP. No one was there for him, not even his pet owl Hedwig. She had been a birthday gift from his friend Hagrid, the gamekeeper of Hogwarts. Hagrid had given him Hedwig as a present for his 11th birthday.Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was the finest educational institute in the world. It was there that he learned to do magic. He also met his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger there in first year.

Harry was disappointed. He had not gotten a single letter from his friends since the beginning of the summer. Suddenly he heard the flapping of wings from outside his bedroom. Harry rushed to his window and saw Hedwig and Pigwidgen carrying a package between them. It was from Hermione and the whole Weasley clan. Attached was a letter from Ron and Hermione.

Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday! 'Mione and I are switching off to  
write you a letter. We thought you should know Moody, Tonks,  
and Lupin are coming to rescue you tomorrow morning  
so be packed! Can't wait to see you! Mi and I wanted to  
come to but Mom thought it was a bad idea and Hermione does  
not even have a broom! And you and I know that she is afrai…  
_RON! You and I know I am not afraid to fly  
I just don't have broom! Seriously, Ronald! I know you and  
Harry love to make fun of me but not today we are supposed  
to be writing a birthday card, not a lets make fun of Hermione  
card! There is a difference you know!_  
All right Hermione you have had your fun… like you  
said it is a birthday card but as far as I am concerned  
this is like sending a full fight that he is missing. Bye Harry!  
Can't wait till you get here! Enjoy the cake and I hope you can  
get Ginny from moping around; she has been sad all summer!  
_Ronald Weasley! How could you say that about your sister you  
know very well why she is sad and how dare you bring it up._  
_Love, Hermione_ and Ron

Harry could not stop laughing. And as soon as he did stop he cried. He cried for Ginny he missed her so much but it was for her own good. He loved her so much that he did not want anything to happen to her. Voldemort, his sworn enemy, killed Harry's parents and attempted to kill Harry. Neither could live while the other survives just like the prophesy said. Harry did not want Voldemort to take Ginny and use her to get to him. He had to keep her safe. But in all honesty any one who knew Harry was in danger. Every one was in danger.

And now he had to pack. He would send a quick reply back with Pig even though the owl would and up probably arriving after Harry himself. But he could not fit both owls in the cage. And it would be much easer to pack in a few minutes when he could finally use magic. Five, four, three, two, one, "Happy Birthday Harry!" he said to himself, as he took out his wand and mumbled, "_facitus."_ It was so much easier doing magic than packing your own bag.

He could not wait to see every one. Finally he would be back where he belonged, back in the world of magic! He wrote a little note for his aunt and uncle telling him where he was not that they cared. 

Bye, hopefully for good! Thank you for taking  
me in… even though you did not have much choice.  
I am going to my friend Ron's house and I don't  
think I will ever see you again. I won't  
miss you; I can't really say it was good. I don't think you will  
miss me one bit but I thought you should know where I was going.  
-Harry Potter

That felt wonderful, just leaving this place and never coming back. He knew that the Order would be here early in the morning and they would not stay long. He could not wait to see the Order again. And when they got to number 12 he would tell them that he wanted to join. All of them would Hermione, Ron, and everyone else! They weren't kids any more. They were in there seventh year and he, Harry Potter would be free to live his life; well as free as it gets when you have a murderous loony bin after you.Of course he could not forget about finding the horcruxes.

He ate the cake Mrs. Weasley sent him. It was so good. He devoured the whole thing within minutes. He had not eaten any thing so delicious since Hogwarts. Eating some decent food felt so good.

Hours passed and all he could think about was Ginny. He felt awful for leaving her, yet he knew it was for the best. He was fighting with himself all night. Finally, he heard a low knock at he door. He scrambled down the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him. He looked out the peephole of the door to find out who it was. Of course it was Alastor Moody ex auror, Remus Lupin the werewolf, and Nymphadora Tonks, to his rescue. Finally his friends from the Order of the Phoenix had come. He let them in but he still had to find out if they were who they said they were.

"Hello, every one!" Harry said. "Hey Harry!" said Lupin. "Wotcher Harry," Tonks said in her usual greeting. "Where is the Black Residence? I need to know if it is really you," Harry asked seriously. "Good thinking, Harry" said Moody with only one eye on Harry; Harry was pretty sure he was looking to see if his aunt and uncle were asleep or not. "Number 12, Grimmauld Place," he said with a smile that only creeps out every once in a while.

"Good! I'll will go get my stuff." Harry said as he scrambled back up the stairs. As quickly as he could he shoved Hedwig into her cage and carried every thing including the note to Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon downstairs, placed the note on the kitchen counter and pronounced, "I'm ready when you are."

"You actually packed your stuff by yourself? Nice work! Did you lock it it's in for a bumpy ride? We're driving; we decided against the brooms this year. We will attract less attention this way," rambled Tonks. She had taught him the packing charm the last time they came to pick him up.

"I just remembered what's going on with the wedding?" asked Harry. One of Ron's brothers Bill was going to marry one of the champions from the Triwizard Tournament, Fleur Delacour. He had almost forgotten.

"All in good time Harry, it's not for a couple of weeks. Don't worry you did not miss it or anything. I don't think any of the Weasley's would let you. You are like their adopted son after all," said Lupin with a smile. He knew Lupin the best. He was the DADA teacher at Hogwarts in Harry's third year. He was also one of his Dad's best friends. "There has been a slight change of plans. We aren't going to the Burrow. We are going the Potter house," he said meekly not knowing how Harry would respond.

"The Potter House? You mean my house? I thought my house was destroyed," Harry said totally blown away. He could not believe it HIS HOUSE? Until a few seconds ago he did not even know such a house existed.

"Calm down Harry it's not to far away. We will get there, and every one else is meeting us there. If you would agree we were hoping that we could hold the order meetings there from now on, especially since we can no longer use the old headquarters. We wouldn't want Lestrange to pop up any time," Tonks said soothingly.

"Of coures you guys can use it. I get the whole Lestrange thing would not be good. And everyone will be there?" Harry replied.

"Every one," said Moody. Harry sighed in relief. He was finally going to see every one, all together, in one house.

"Let's go!" Harry said excitedly. Now he could not wait to get there. He knew that there would be remnants of his parents and the life that he almost had, but at the moment he did not care. They helped to get all of Harry's things into the car; it was mostly school stuff including his invisibility cloak and the Marauders Map.

When they got to the house he realized that it was more than a house it was a mansion. A few minutes later the Weasley's arrived with Hermione. Apparently she had spent the summer there. Harry laughed to himself with the thought of it. Ron and Hermione would one day realize that they were made for each other but until then, they would remain friends.

"Harry!" Hermione yelled. She ran toward him and gave him a big hug, which he returned. He was so happy being back with his real family. Ginny just stood there not knowing what to do. She looked beautiful. He wanted her to know but he could not just scream that across the room. But did he ever want to. He would have to wait until they were alone. That would be the only way he could honestly talk to her.

"Hello every one!" Harry said. He looked around smiling broadly. He was glowing with happiness, it was the happiest he felt since Dumbledore died. He missed him so much. He did not know what to do with him gone. Just the thought of going in to the Headmaster's office without Dumbledore there was unheard of.

"We have an announcement!" called Arthur Weasley. "Any one in there seventh year and up is now allowed to join the Order." Harry, Hermione, and Ron's eyes were set ablaze. They had wanted to be in the Order since it had been started up again. Then he saw Ginny, looking heartbroken. At first he wondered why, but then he realized she was not old enough to join the Order.

"What about the sixth years?" Harry questioned. He hoped that he would not make any one to mad.

"Sixth years?" said Molly Weasley, "Why would you say some thing like that? They aren't old enough." Harry saw Ginny's face fall.

"Ginny is old enough. She is twice as mature as any seventh year," said Hermione quickly, looking sharply at Ron to support her. "Yeah, she is Mum I agree with Hermione," said Ron grudgingly. Everyone knew that he was quite against the idea because he was not allowed last year.

"Mrs. Weasley, please just think about it. She is really ready," said Harry. The look on Ginny's face started to brighten.

Maybe, Harry thought this might break the ice between them. It was the problem and it was the reason why she was not speaking to him directly."Mum, I am ready," every one in the room looked convinced except Molly.

"Well maybe dear," Mrs. Weasley said. She looked half convinced now, like she was thinking about it. "Your father and I will have to talk about it. Won't we Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley asked forcefully. Every one in the room knew that Mr. Weasley was all for having Ginny join. Once every one had left the room, Ginny went over to Harry to talk.

**A/N:** Hello Readers! Onto the next chapter! Please Review. It makes every thing worth it. And you know you want to write one. Especially since this is our first fanfic.  
WRITE A REVIEW! please….. 


	2. Romance and Returns

Chapter 2: Romance and Returns

Harry shifted awkwardly as Ginny walked over to him. "Hi Ginn," he said nervously, "How've you been?" Wrong thing to say. "HOW DARE YOU ASK ME HOW I'VE BEEN HAROLD!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH?? IF I'M MATURE ENOUGH TO JOIN THE ORDER SURELY I CAN HANDLE BEING YOUR GIRLFRIEND! I'M ALREADY A TARGET ANYWAY!"

Harry froze. She did have a point... Finally he spoke, "You're right Ginny. I'm sorry. Would you do me the honor allowing me to be your boyfriend?" Ginny paused considering the offer for a moment. "I don't know," she spoke slowly, "I mean after all I should by rights hex you first." A moment ago Harry had been blushing bright red but all the color drained from his face at this statement. Ginny's Bat Bogey Hexes were much more than an annoyance, they were a menace. He did the smart thing and ran.

Ginny followed him around the house. When she caught up to him she found that they were completely alone on the top floor of Potter manor. She smiled gently. "Harry, it would be my honor to be your girlfriend. I had to keep my reputation intact though. A fiery red-head cannot be TOO forgiving." Harry could take a hint. He gently leaned in and kissed her chastely on the lips. It turned out to be a rather bad idea to do in an open room."

Unfortunately this happened to collide with the moment all six Weasley brothers marched into the room. Harry dared to speak, "Ummm this isn't what it looks like," he started trailing off pitifully. Fred stepped forward. "Welcome to the family mate. I wonder if you'd look good as a redhead? It would certainly make mum happy if you did."

Once again Harry was placed in the uncomfortable position of running, this time from a pack of protective older brothers. Twenty minutes later found Harry with a bright pink dress and red hair. "Oh great," muttered Harry, "Why do I date the girl with a million brothers?!"

Remus walked into the room, "Because you're a glutton for punishment. Your father was exactly the same way. He kept chasing your mother against insurmountable odds. It got rather embarrassing to be seen around him at some points. I remember he once charmed his shirt to say in bright pink James Potter and Lily Evans forever. Lily changed to say James Potter and Sirius Black forever. The shirt was complete with a heavily doctored photo to make people think that they were going out. It was quite the humiliating experience for James and Sirius too. They never messed with Lily again."

Harry laughed. "I'm glad I was never so arrogant as my dad apparently used to be." Remus grinned, "Your parents were one of a kind Harry. God I miss them so much." Harry wasn't sure what to do. Remus was really upset. "We used to think that we'd live as best friends until we were old men. It never really happened. I'm the last one left. It really hurts." Harry cleared his throat nervously, "Remus you're not the last person left! You still have me and there are lots of people who care about you. I'm willing to bet Sirius would be angry with you for throwing yourself a pity party. Think, maybe they're watching you right now! They're probably laughing at my appearance while they're at it."

Remus finally smiled. "You're right Harry. I'm being rather ridiculous aren't I?" "No you are not being silly at all. I miss them too. I understand." Remus briskly stood up. Well I'd say we are getting a little too mushy wouldn't you Harry? I think we need to cheer up a little bit." Suddenly there was a burst of fire. They both instinctively shied away from the flames. When they dared to look again there stood a Phoenix. There was a note attached to his leg. Harry took it off. (It wouldn't allow Remus) It said,

"_Dear Reader,_

_You may know me or you may not. It is no matter. My name is Regulus Apollo Black. I am in possession of a horcrux of Voldemort. I entrusted it to Merlin's Phoenix. His name is Yvain. The person he gives this letter to is the true heir of Merlin. That means he is yours and you also are charged with the task of defeating Voldemort forever. The locket horcrux has not been destroyed but I am confident you can find a way. Good luck and may Merlin guide you._

_-RAB_

_PS: You are supposed to go to Gringotts to collect your inheritance. Tell only those you trust implicitly. _

Harry's head was reeling with the implications of this letter. Yvain hopped onto his shoulder and trilled softly. Remus looked confused. Wordlessly Harry handed him the note. "I'd like to go to Gringotts now if that's ok Remus." "Of course," replied Remus, "I was just about to take you into Diagon Alley anyway. You and I are going alone. You're school letter has arrived." Remus handed Harry both letters. I have a Portkey here that will take us directly to Gringotts. Harry backed away from the Portkey nervously. "No thanks Remus, I'm not really comfortable with portkeys." Remus sighed, "How do you propose we get to Gringotts then Harry?" Suddenly Harry disappeared in a flash of fire along with Yvain. Remus chuckled, "That answers my question." He himself then took the portkey to Gringotts arriving mere moments after Harry.

Harry and Remus walked up to the nearest goblin. Needless to say they were surprised when he bowed deeply and said, "Welcome Lord Potter-Black Heir of Merlin and Gryffindor. Remus laughed when Harry blushed. "Just call me Harry please," he said nervously, "It appears I have a heritage no one was aware of. What does this mean?"

The Goblin looked at him in surprise. Well essentially it means you have a lot of special abilities. You also inherit some things that you will be able to use in your fight against Voldemort. "Cool," said Harry impressed. The goblin was rummaging through some papers on his desk. "Ahh yes here it is. Your special abilities are, "Parseltounge, Metamorphous, Multiple Animagus, Defense Against The Dark Arts, and Healing. You have absolutely no talent in Dark Arts, Divination, or oddly enough Occlumency." Harry exchanged a laugh with Remus on the last two. "Anyway," continued the Goblin, "Would you like to visit your vault?" "Yes please," said Harry, "Very well follow me." The Goblin marched off. When they reached Harry's vault Harry decided to explore at another time. For now he just grabbed a handful of gallons and filled his moneybag to the brim.

Harry and Remus soon left Gringotts and went into the Leaky Cauldron to open Harry's Hogwarts letter and to decide where they should stop first. Harry received quite a shock when he opened up the letter. He jumped so much he almost unseated Yvain who was still sitting on his shoulder. The Head Boy Badge slid out. Harry looked at it in bemusement. "Am I being bribed?" he asked curiously. Remus smiled, "Read the letter Harry. The letter read:

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is my duty to inform you of your appointment as Head boy this year. Congratulations. I know of your plans not to attend Hogwarts for your final year however we need some capable fighters and you will be posted here as your assignment. In addition to your regular classes you will be teaching the first and second years Defense Against the Dark Arts. I cannot find any teachers that are willing to take up the post so the other teachers are taking up the slack. We needed one student to take the first and second years however and since you are top in your year in that class you were the logical choice. This means you will be given teacher status. DO NOT ABUSE IT! You of course may decline the position however "teaching business" will give you the perfect excuse to be able to leave the school and help out the "old crowd." You will also be taking all of the same classes you took last year. Do not reply unless you are declining anything stated here. Your supply list is enclosed. Have an enjoyable summer._

_Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts _

Harry stared at Remus in astonishment. "Well that was not exactly what I was expecting. I can't wait to start the year." Harry realized he had been manipulated into returning to Hogwarts however he was ok with that. It seemed reasonable and it was obvious that he was finally being treated as an adult. He could live with the situation he was now placed in. He and Remus went around Diagon Alley looking for all of the supplies they would need. A lot of strange looks were directed towards Yvain however no one questioned them for which they were grateful. They returned to Potter Manor about 3 hour later very satisfied with their purchases.

Upon entering the house they found total and utter chaos. Apparently Mrs. Weasley had heard about Ron and Hermione not returning to school. "HOW DARE YOU! FINISHING YOUR EDUCATION IS PARAMOUNT! WHAT WILL YOU DO AFTER THE WAR WITHOUT A FULL EDUCATION?!" Harry quickly intervened before more then words started flying. "Mrs. Weasley relax. I got our Order assignments and they are to protect Hogwarts. He glanced at Ron and Hermione. Check your letters.

Everyone waited in silence as they read they're letters. Finally the silence was broken by a squeal from Hermione! That's my assignment also Harry! I'm Head Girl too! I wonder who Head Boy is? The letter also says there's a student teacher! Do you know who that is?" Harry glanced around nervously, "Actually yeah, It's me on both counts." He waited for the inevitable explosion from Ron. Amazingly it never came. All that happened was a "Great job mate." Harry sighed in relief.

At that moment Ginny came over and asked the question they all had want to but hadn't had the guts. "Harry why are you holding a Phoenix?" Harry laughed, "Sorry I forgot my manners. Everyone this is Yvain, Merlin's trustworthy Phoenix." Mrs. Weasley gasped. "That makes you the heir of Merlin!" "I guess so." muttered Harry. "That's spectacular Harry," said Ginny, "Congratulations." She kissed right in front of everyone. The entire crowd of people laughed. "Get a room," yelled one of the twins.

Shortly thereafter the crowd of people broke up and all of the kids went upstairs to discuss exactly what they should tell the rest of the Order about the Horcruxes and so that Harry could tell them exactly what went on in Gringotts and about the locket.

A/N Sorry other half!!! I am really sorry about the wait. You can change any stuff if you don't like it. I edited the part about Sirius because it didn't fit yet. There wasn't as much Harry/Ginny as I had hoped but… oh well. Anyway yeah it's summer!! 


	3. Quarrels and Questions

Hello Readers! Happy Fall! It has been a while! I am not sure what will happen in this chapter but be sure that it will be …. Well idk I hope it will be good.  
WARNING: if you do not like a lot of dialog then skip this chapter and I will summarize it at the end in my authors note! D

Ginny walked out of her and Hermione's room down the hall to use the rest room. The floorboards creaked and Harry awoke to hear someone moving around. As Ginny passed his and Ron's room Harry tiptoed out of bed. He walked quietly up to Ginny and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped a foot in to the air.

"Harry, don't sneak up on me like that! What if I yelled…? I would have woken up the whole household." Her face was stern but Harry saw through it…. She was not physically able to be mad at him. Harry tried to conceal his laugh and so his shoulders started to shake.

"Ginn… you know you can't be mad at me for very long. You get over it pretty fast…" Harry saw Ginny's face darken and her hand go for her wand. "I was only kidding GINNY, DON'T DO IT!" Her face lost all its darkness and she smiled.

"I can be mad at who ever I want to be mad at and for how ever long I want to be mad for. I just don't enjoy being mad at you!" Ginny said with a grin. (A/N: ha I love that sentence…) She stood on the very top of her cozy bunny slipper toes and gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and continued on to the bathroom.

"Wait I thought "a fiery red head can't be too forgiving" I have never seen your mood change that fast Ginn." She stopped in front of the bathroom door.

"You know Harry, your really getting on my nerves today; I should hex you in to the wall, but I'm too tired." She said smiling and still facing the door. She knew Harry was just getting more and more confused but all she could do is laugh. Seeing him follow looking almost worried was just too funny… that's what he gets for sneaking up on me like that… she thought laughing to her self as she walked through the door.  
Harry leaned against the wall and waited for Ginny to come out. When she came out Harry said,

"You love to keep me guessing don't you?" Harry was smiling, and so was Ginny. "Well I really don't know how I'm going to sleep now." Ginny was grinning (A/N I really love "Ginny" and "grinning" in the same sentence it really rolls off the tongue…) and slipped her hand into his.

"What time is it? It must be 3 in the morning!" Ginny asks grabbing Harry's wrist to see the time. "Wow two thirty! Now what are we going to do?"

"Let's go for a walk, I haven't even seen my entire house. It's hard to believe that it's mine. I've lived at the Dursley's for so long that it's hard to imagine any thing else besides Hogwarts as my home. Now I have a real home not just a place I sleep." Harry said in all seriousness. Ginny looked sad, for so long she had wished he had, had his own family. From the first second he entered the Weasley household he was like a brother. That was probably why it took so long for them to become a couple. There was always the "family factor." She loved having him as a brother and she is happy that he is like part of the family. She just wished her could have his own brothers to fight with. And do all the sibling things brothers and sisters do! "Ginn, do you want to go out side? I'm sure it's still warm, and there probably aren't any bugs out any more. And it is nice and quiet."

"Harry, you're rambling! Of course I would love to go out side and that way we won't wake anyone else up." Ginny said laughing at the guy she loved. She was not sure how to tell him, but she knew that she was in love. Harry reached for the light switch, to turn on the lights out side. He didn't want Ginny to trip. Once they got out side, he turned off the lights so; they wouldn't wake any one up.

"It really is nice out side…" Ginny said "But a little chilly."

"Here, Love, take my cloak." Harry says as he takes off his jacket. But Ginny pushes it away.

"Harry I don't need protecting, I need you to understand that, especially if I join the Order. You know as well as I that all Order members are fighting cause they want to not cause they are bored with there life. Harry you get it don't you I need to do things for myself! I'll go get a jacket."

"Ginn, this is ok I have a long sleeve shirt on and you only have a tank top. I'll be fine. You know part of the Order is watching out for its fellow members."

"Harry James Potter, you should know better than to challenge me, you know I will win but….. That is true you've got me there the Order is about fulfilling your assignments with as few casualties as possible! Be happy that it you won it won't happen again!" Ginny says as she lets Harry put the cloak over her shoulders.

"The moon is really beautiful tonight I don't want to go inside." Ginny said.

"Well we really don't have to, well not yet anyway!" Harry said into Ginny's ear, as she sat down on his lap. They leaned against the big oak tree in the field behind the house. The big oak tree leafs rustled in the breeze.

"Harry, are you exited about being a teacher? I know you love teaching!" asked Ginny. Harry's face broke into a grin as he stared to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Ginn, if I tell you do you promises not to tell?" Harry said sincerely. Ginny nodded vigorously. "Well… Ron Hermione and I weren't planning on going back this year. Especially after what happened to Dumbledore…" Harry paused knowing it was a touchy topic for the two of them it was the day they had first broken up. "Well after his funeral we decided that we were going to come back here, stay for the wedding and then leave early the next morning. We really have not talked about it since."

"Harry, I want to come if you all decide to go." Her face was unreadable. Her eyes were like lapping fire, just like the night after they won the Quidditch Cup, and her lips were pursed. Harry smiled while thinking, I know that there is no reasoning with her but I have to try she can't come it will be even more dangerous than being in the order.  
"You can't… I would not be able to think. The only thing on my mind when we would battle is 'is Ginny ok, where is she, is she hurt, I can't see her.' It would be terrible. I have to vanquish Voldemort and I have to do it alone."

"You don't have to do it alone! That is not part of the Prophesy." Ginny said. Harry's head snapped to attention as soon as he heard the word "Prophesy". He had never told her about it.  
"You know about the Prophesy?" Now it was Harry's turn to have an unreadable face. Ginny nodded. "How?"

"I heard it the night that it broke in the Ministry. No one was thought to have heard it, but I did." Ginny said as her voice faded at the end.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier? I would have wanted to know, that you knew…" (AN if that makes any sense) Ginny laughed.

"The question is, would you have told me even if I didn't know about it first?" Ginny's eyes were piercing in to the dark moon light.

"I was going to tonight, I was leading to it," Harry replied quietly. "I really was planning on telling you, I just needed the right lead in. Per our conversation earlier I was just about to tell you, but you beat me to the punch."

"No one should have a fate like that, not even the 'Chosen One' who you truly are, aren't you?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yea, Ginn, I really am, and I'm going to have to fight other wise we're just going to have to be on the run for the rest of our lives…" Harry said, and realized what he said after.

"We're as in WE?" Ginny asked as her heart stepped up a beat. She turned her self around so her feet were around his back. Harry took Ginny's hands in his and said,

"Um…. Ginerva Molly Weasley, would you do me the highest honor and be my wife?" Harry asked while looking into her no longer piercing eyes, but now were bright, full of love, and almost smiling back at him.

"Harry I can't believe this day finally came, the day Harry Potter asked me to marry him, this was always one of my wildest fantasies." Ginny paused for a moment, as Harry took out a little velvet blue box and opened it. Harry took the opportunity to speak,

"It was my mothers I found it the other day and as soon as I saw it I thought of you, there was no one else I could picture it on. You have the same red hair that my mother had, I guess I'm as much as my dad as every one says." He says laughing in realization.

"So that's why you want to marry me because of my hair?" Ginny said accusingly.

"No way! It's just one of those wonderful things about you, like your freckles, your expressive eyes, and of course your personality." Harry said teasingly. "So will you marry me?"

AN: summary: Harry and Ginny are up in the middle of the night. They have a little mini fight about basically nothing. They go outside talk for a while, and Harry finds out that Ginny heard the Prophecy the night at the Ministry. Then they fight a little about not telling each other about the prophecy. Harry tells her that he, Ron and Hermione are going to look for Voldemort. And at last Harry asks Ginny for her hand in marriage, and she says… well you're just going to have to read the next chapter to find out! 


	4. To Hogwarts!

Harry watched as Ginny's cheeks turned scarlet. Then she gently smiled and said, "Harry I would love to be your wife." Suddenly her smile became more of a grin. "You know when I was a little girl my dad used to tell me bedtime stories about the great Harry Potter. I always dreamed of becoming your wife someday." Now it was Harry's turn to blush. "Ginny!" he said in embarrassment. "What?" asked Ginny, "Every girl in the country had the same dream." Harry smiled. "Well you won my heart." He gently slipped the beautiful ring onto her finger. "Now all we have to do is tell your parents." Ginny laughed, "Good luck with that." Harry cleared his throat nervously and said, "I'm going back to bed. I'll tell them in the morning." Ginny nodded. "G'night Harry."

Harry went to bed totally elated. He was engaged to the most amazing girl in the world and school would be starting soon. If it weren't for Voldemort the world would be perfect.

The next morning Harry awoke to an angry voice. "GINNY WEASLEY! WHY DO YOU HAVE AN ENGAGEMENT RING ON YOUR FINGER?!!"

"Uh-oh," thought Harry, "Mrs. Weasley found out." Then he heard Ginny's voice, "We'll tell everyone at breakfast mom."

At this point he decided it would be a good idea to head downstairs to prevent TOO much speculation on whom Ginny was to be married to. 

When he walked downstairs he was grabbed by Hermione, "Congratulations," she whispered in his ear. Harry paused, "Are we that obvious?" Hermione stifled a giggle, "To everyone in the house except for Mrs. Weasley." Harry moaned. "Great... just great."

Harry took a deep breath and continued the walk into the kitchen. At that point Yvain appeared on his shoulder. Harry looked at him sorrowfully, "If I'm attacked will you transport me to St Mungo's?" Yvain chirped a note of Phoenix song. Harry presumed that meant he wasn't about to walk to his death. He sighed and walked in.

Mrs. Weasley immediately rounded on him, "Harry do you know anything about this?!" Harry prepared himself for the explosion that was about to come. "Yes Mrs. Weasley. I do. Ginny and I have decided to get married." Instead of the explosion of anger Harry had been expecting he received one of an entirely different sort. He was suddenly squeezed into a hug by Mrs. Weasley. This didn't sit well with Yvain who gave an irritated chirp and disappeared.

Mrs. Weasley was beaming with happiness. "That's great dear! When is the big day?" Ginny stepped forward, "We thought after the war would be the best time, after we both graduate Hogwarts."

Everyone stepped forward to extend their congratulations. Then they all sat down for breakfast. However instead of sitting down the kids grabbed a plate of toast and went upstairs to talk.

When they got upstairs the first thing out of Ron's mouth was, "Treat my little sister well or I'll kill you... best friends or not." Harry looked at him dryly and said, "You know the only one who can do that is Voldemort." Ron paled, "Don't say that!!"

Harry rolled his eyes, "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself. You know that Ron." Ron looked irritated at Harry's words. "I wasn't talking about saying his name I was talking about you acting like you're going to die!"

Harry ducked his head, abashed. "Sorry Ron, I guess I wasn't really thinking about what I was saying." 

Hermione quickly jumped in with a change of topic. "The Hogwarts Express comes in 13 days... how are we going to find Horcruxes once we get back to school?"

Harry glanced over at his Phoenix who was sitting in the corner of the room. "Maybe Yvain would take us." Yvain chirped affirmatively.

"So it's settled," said Hermione, "We'll look for horcruxes for the next 2 weeks and then when we have to go back to school Yvain will help us out when we have to leave."

Suddenly a brilliant smile lit up Harry's face. "What's going on mate?" asked Ron. Harry replied, "I just realized I have teacher status! Now I don't have to take any more comments from the Slytherins!"

Ron laughed. "Will the Gryffindor's win the House Cup this year?" Harry grinned in reply, "I think that would be 'abusing my status'... Professor McGonagall would be pretty angry at me."

Hermione looked scandalized. "Harry you wouldn't be an unfair teacher would you?" Harry shook his head. "No Hermione I won't grade the first and second years unfairly. I promise."

Ginny, who had been silent up until this point, jumped in,"So what exactly are horcruxes and why do you have to find them?"

Harry looked at Ginny deadly serious. "Horcruxes are pieces of Voldemort soul that he contained in objects. In order to destroy Voldemort we must find and defeat the horcruxes. It is the task the Professor Dumbledore left us."

Ginny gasped, "You're hunting Voldemort's soul?!" "Yeah," said Ron nervously, "We haven't figured out how to destroy them yet though. There are 6 of them in total but two have already been destroyed."

"Which ones?" asked Ginny. Hermione replied, "The diary from The Chamber of Secrets and Marvelo Gaunt's ring. We're still looking for Slytherin's locket, Nagini, and something of Griffindor's or Ravenclaw's."

Harry watched as Ginny turned white as a sheet. "Are you alright Gin?" he asked. Ginny nodded. After a pause she said, "Wow, I thought the prophecy was bad. That's nothing compared to this."

"I know," said Harry, "That's why we weren't going to return to Hogwarts this year. We only changed our minds because some concessions were made for us by Professor McGonagall."

"Me too?" asked Ginny, "I'm in the Order also." Harry shook his head, "I dunno Gin, You're only a sixth year. We'll see."

The next few days were very hectic for the kids. Bill and Fleur's wedding was postponed until Christmas because proper arrangements could not be made in time. Horcrux hunting was not going very well either. A week after Ginny had been let in on what was going on Yvain took them to Voldemort's orphanage where he might have left something of himself.

When they arrived at the London Orphanage they stared in shock at the ruined building. It was dark, boarded-up, and a complete loss. There was a huge sign on the side that stated in large letters CONDEMNED!

"Darn it," Ron cursed, "There's no way Voldemort would have left part of his soul here!" "Don't be so sure Ron," replied Hermione, "You can't predict what sort of things Voldemort might do."

Harry, on the other hand, agreed with Ron, "No Hermione, Voldemort wouldn't have wanted to leave his soul in a place like this. It just isn't majestic enough." Ginny nodded in agreement, "It doesn't fit Voldemort's pattern of always wanting to feel important. Very few people would be impressed by a run down orphanage."

Finally Hermione relented. "You guys are probably right but lets just look around the outside... just in case." Harry nodded, "Let's not come all this way for nothing."

They spread out and began to look for anything out of the ordinary. After an hour they came back together. "Did you guys find anything," asked Harry. "Nothing," they all replied in unison.

"Darn," Ron cursed, "A wasted trip for nothing." "It wasn't wasted," replied Harry, "Now we have one less place to look for horcruxes during the school year." Everyone nodded reluctantly however disappointment was floating in the air around the four teenagers.

Harry whistled for Yvain and the Phoenix kindly took them back to Potter Mansion. When they arrived it was to a very irritated Order of the Phoenix. Remus Lupin was heading up the meeting. "Where have you been?" he asked angrily, "The meeting started 15 minutes ago." "Sorry," all of the kids replied, appropriately chastised.

They all took there seats and the meeting resumed. "So," said Lupin, "How will we protect Hogwarts in the event of a full scale attack?" Multiple suggestions were thrown around and the meeting continued in that vein for some time.

Three hours later the four kids staggered up to bed completely exhausted. Strategic plans had been discussed and defense formations had been arranged for the Order when it came down to a fight. Harry and the others fell into bed, too exhausted to even bother getting undressed.

The next five days passed uneventfully. There were Order meetings every night and every day they would discuss plans to find the horcruxes. Harry had also received some information on the lesson plans he had to create in order to be prepared to teach the first and second years once school started.

Now it was the day before the Hogwarts Express was to arrive. Everyone was extremely excited and rather nervous as well. Harry and Ron were frantically attempting to re-pack their trunks and were having a great deal of difficulty finding their textbooks. 

After many hours of hectic packing everything was finally finished. The entire house sat down for one last Order meeting before the school year began.

"So," Professor McGonagall, "Do you have your lesson plans ready yet Mr. Potter?" "Yes, ma'am," replied Harry politely, "I think the first and second years will really enjoy their lessons."

Professor McGonagall nodded, satisfied. "Good Harry," she said, "So you'll be prepared for anything in your classes?" "I think so ma'am," he replied. "Very Well," she smiled slightly, "Now onto business everybody."

The Order meeting ended early that night so that everyone could get a full nights sleep before the busy day ahead f them tomorrow .

The next morning Harry awoke bright and early. Everything was already to go. Yvain would be transporting him and Hedwig to the station so that there wouldn't be any sort of trouble on the way there.

After breakfast everyone but Harry circled around the Portkey's. "See you in a minute Harry," laughed Ginny. Harry nodded absentmindedly and grabbed onto Yvain's tail feathers.

Moment's later they all appeared at the station. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny immediately went looking for a compartment. Luckily since for the first time ever they were early to the train there were plenty to choose from.

After they selected a compartment and had dragged all of their luggage into it Harry brought up some general topics. "Who do you think is going to be on the Quidditch team for Slytherin this year now that Malfoy's gone?" Hermione grinned, "Is that the only thing you guys can think about?" Ginny looked at her and said, "You know Hermione it's a worthwhile sport if you give it a chance."

Ron laughed. "When Hermione tries Quidditch it'll be the same day that Dudley Dursley goes on a successful diet." Everyone laughed remembering the ton-tongue incident before the start of fourth year.

Ginny grinned, "In other words... never!"

The rest of the ride passed swiftly as the group reminisced about previous years and made plans for pranks that they would play this year. "Watch out," said Harry, "I'm a teacher and Head Boy. I might have to report this." Everyone else rolled their eyes.

Suddenly Luna and Neville walked in. "Hey guys," said Neville, "We're almost at the station. You should probably get changed." The group agreed and quickly split up to change into their robes. 

The next thing they knew the train was pulling into Hogsmeade station. Everyone was really excited about the upcoming year. The six teenagers are able to find one of the thestral pulled carriages and get to the school after a fairly long ride.

After pushing there way through the crowd they find seats at their respective tables. Professor McGonagall calls for attention and the first years are sorted.

"There are a lot of first years this year," whispered Harry, "I hope they aren't too difficult to manage." Hermione smiles reassuringly, "You'll do spectacular." Harry grinned. I'll find out tomorrow won't I?"

A/N Hey NY half it's up! Yippee! Sorry bout the wait. Hope you like it. I left you the first lesson. If you don't want to do it I will though. Please leave me the first year Griffindor-Slytherin class though. (Pretty Please??) The plot must get thicker! They failed to find a horcrux. Will they find one in the next chapter? Dun-Dun-Dun...


	5. Surprise!

Chapter 5: Surprise! 

OH half: I no u wanted the first Slytherin / Gryffindor class so I'll leave that to you! Love ya! Who else is the new teacher going to be? Well your just going to have to wait and see! Here it goes a bench mark the 5th Chapter:

Headmistress McGonagall stood up, "Welcome to Hogwarts, and welcome back to all our returning students. May I introduce our new teachers for this year; Professor Harry Potter our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the 1st and 2nd year students, our transfiguration teacher; Professor Nymphadora Tonks, and a for a new class that is being added this year: Home and Career Skills, Professor Lillian Opea " A splatter of applause erupted out of the Gryffindor section. Minerva waited for the applause to subside before she continued. "Yes this will be a great year, please welcome our 1st years, and let the sorting begin!" 

"Ally Albertson, come forward please!" Minerva placed the sorting hat on the first student. "Gryffindor!" it roared. _McGonagall announced the next name but Harry was busy watching Ginny talk with Hermione, _

_"Bloody Hell she's gorgeous!" he mumbled to himself. _

_"I can hear you Potter," Tonks whispered with out moving her lips, "Congratulations are in order I hear!" she continued in the same whisper that looked like she was not talking at all. _

_"Thanks Tonks, and how are you?" Harry asked in hushed tones._

_"Well I'm good, but full moon is coming up in a couple days, Remus is not looking forward to that," She replied quietly. _

_"I wasn't quite expecting you as another teacher. You're an auror… shouldn't you be doing auror stuff and Order business?" Harry asked _

_"Harry do you not want me here?" Tonks asked sarcastically._

_"Are you kidding Tonks? I'm extremely happy you're here!"_

_"Minerva needed someone else, I have always wanted a teaching position and being so talented in transfiguration… it was obvious to hire me. And I can do auror business by keeping an eye on everyone in disguise and protecting Hogwarts." Tonks said happily._

_"Clever!" Harry replied just as happily. After a while the sorting ended and the beginning of term feast began. Minerva came over to Harry, _

_"Harry, if you want to go eat with your friends and fiancée go ahead!" She said._

_"I would like that, Professor!" He replied._

_"Go on then, and Harry its Minerva now that you are a teacher." She looked him straight in the eye and nodded him on. He waved good-bye to Tonks as he walked down the row to the Gryffindor table. He scouted right in between Ron and Ginny, grabbed a plate, and began to pile all the wonderful food on to his place. _

_"Harry, where's Yvain?" Ginny asked with curiosity. _

_"He's up in my dorm or so I've been told!" Harry replied with a smile. Hermione turned toward them away from Ron and said,_

_"Harry, you know that we have our own Head Dorm this year! I'm so exited it has its own library, kitchen, and common room, it's supposed to be HUGE!" Harry smiled and Hermione went on "I am so exited for this year it's our last and I want to make it count!"_

_"If you guys are in your dorm, where will we be hanging out with you lot?" Ron asked_

_"Don't worry Ronald we'll give you the password," Hermione looked exasperated as she continued, "seriously, Ron, did you really think we would shut you all out?" Ron nodded sheepishly and then Hermione and Ron started to whisper amongst themselves. Hermione was right this year is going to be great. They were going to have a little house all to themselves! It is going to be great! The desserts came and went as the students became tired. Professor McGonagall stood up and taped her glass for attention. _

_"Will the Prefects lead there houses first years to the common rooms. Thanks you and have a splendid night" She boomed above all the almost silent whispers throughout the Main Hall. The once orderly students sprung up from their seats and raced up the stairs to the dormitories. Ginny being a Prefect was yelling to all the Gryffindor first years to follow her. Before she headed up the stairs she gave Harry a quick peck on the lips and said good night! Minerva came quickly toward Hermione and Harry, "Follow me please, so you can see where you will be bunking for your last year of schooling." They quickly fell into step behind her and they followed her around a few bends before they arrived in front of a suit of arms with a Gryffindor crest on its shield! _

_"This is Falden (A/N: name inspired by LB from camp!). Falden this is Harry and Hermione, they will be the two heads this year! He will be like the fat lady in the Gryffindor Common Room. The password is "Head" you may change it at any time you might want to. Just make sure you drop it in the mail box to my office it sends it directly to my office at any time, there is one to every teacher and to your common room. Well have a lovely night! I'll leave you two to explore!" and she walks away with a curt nod. _

_"Well… let's go! I'm so exited!" Hermione said. "Head!" and the wall behind Falden moved aside, as did Falden. A rather large oak door appeared. _

_"Welcome home!" the large tin knight said as they reached for the handle. As the two kids moved inside the vast landscape of the common room sprawled out before them. Beyond that a window that was more than 2 stories high. It went from the floor of the Common Room all the way to the sealing of the second floor that went out of the wings of the common room and the double staircase rounded in the middle. All the fabric was a faded red just like the couches in the Gryffindor common room. Bookshelves lined the walls and went all the way up to the ceiling with a ladder on wheels connected to the old dark wooded shelves that rolled around the whole room so you could get to every book with ease. There was a big desk with parchment, ink, quills and two large arm chairs that looked like they would be just as comfortable doing homework in them as reading and snuggling up by the fire. The fireplace was right in the middle and you could see from every side. It looked like the stone pillar that was to be the chimney was held up by magic and Harry quickly reminded himself it probably was. _

_"WOAHH! Hermione is gorgeous can you believe that we __live__ here?" Harry asked still in awe. Everywhere he turned there was something new to be mesmerized about! _

_"Its every thing I have always dreamed it would be! Just look there's the Mail boxes McGonagall was speaking about previously. Look at all these books it will take me at least a year to read them all the ones in the library a getting rather boring since I've read them all ready! Harry maybe there will be books on the Horcruxes. Lets go get Gin' and Ron! They will want to help us look!" Hermione finished at rapid pace. She was already out the door before Harry could respond. As they shut the door behind them they waved good-buy to Falden and scurried on down the hall. Once they reached the main entrance of the Gryffindor common room they stopped short._

_"Hermione we don't have the Gryffindor password yet. We will have to wait 'til morning to tell them." Harry said to a disappointed Hermione. They turned around and started walking down the long corridor, they herd screaming behind them,_

_"… RONALD BILLIUS WESALY… BOTH OF US HAVE TO PATROL TONIGHT I DON'T CARE IF YOUR TIRED GET YOUR FAT ARSE OUT HERE!" a voice called so loud that all of the paintings in the hall way woke up. The two-some saw Ginny crawling out of the porthole to the common room. _

_"Or we could just tell them now!" Hermione said with newly restored happiness played all over her face. And she took hold of Harry's arm and pulled him along beside her wile she ran! _

_"Harry! Hermione! Have you come to patrol too? __RONALD__ over is having trouble understanding the whole patrolling thing! Maybe one of you can convince him." Hermione walked over to let Harry and Ginny have a few minutes of piece and see if she could convince Ron to come out of the portal! _

_"You're patrolling tonight?" Harry asked raising his eyebrows suggestively. _

_"Yeeesss, why? I patrol every night its part of our duty!" Ginny says as if she did not notice his hint. "But I maybe could scrape up some __extra __time four just you and me! Meat me at the astronomy tower at half past ten tonight" She finished and walked toward her brother and bickering friend to see what was going on. Harry was left speechless yet not displeased. _

_As he walked over to the group he couldn't help but notice a fallen __Daily Prophet __lying on the floor; the picture on the front was of his worst fears that gave him quite some trouble around third year. The dementors in Azkaban were eerily bobbing across the front page. He did a double take and his heart leaped but when he realized what it was his heart fell back into its normal rate. Another mass-breakout, which was nothing unheard of for the time, especially now that Voldemort was returning to full strength. The foursome went further out on their patrolling, Harry and Ginny waiting until 10:30 in the astronomy tower and Hermione telling every one how "absolutely wonderful" the new Head Apartments were._

_DEAR ALL OF U LOVERS OF THIS STORY!3_

_We are really happy about switching sites! Hope you loved the chapter enough to add it to your alerts! OR WHAT WOULD BE EVEN GREATER IF U REVEIWED! __**THAT would be AWSOME! **__ I (the NY half) LIVE for your reviews! I check almost every day!...well thanks for reading; the next chapter will be coming along soon enough! _


	6. First Bell

Chapter 6: First Bell…

Late that night Harry and Ginny walked down from the Astronomy Tower after a very nice evening of star-gazing and talking. (A/N Just talking folks! Head out of the gutter!!) Ginny looked wistfully out the window at the deep, black, lake shimmering in the moonlight. "It's so peaceful out there," she murmured, " It's hard to imagine that there are forces mounting troops for a long war… even on these very grounds."

Harry looked at his beautiful girlfriend. She had been through so much, starting with the Chamber of Secrets, and culminating with the battle in the Department of Mysteries a year ago where Sirius… He violently banished that thought from his head. It wouldn't do to dwell too much on the past. As Dumbledore once said, "Death is but the next great adventure." He thought of all of the people who had gone onto that adventure; even those that he hadn't known very well, if at all. Then he looked at Ginny. He realized how much he loved her and knew he would do anything to keep her happy. He decided that no one else would go on before his or her time due to this war if he could prevent it, regardless of what it took. This extended the most wonderful person in the world; his girlfrie.. No, his fiancée.

After a long pause he finally spoke, "Ginny, it won't be a long war, I swear that no matter the cost to me, I will not let the wizarding world be sacrificed. I won't let anyone else be hurt. I will defeat Tom Riddle if it is the last thing that I ever do!" Harry's words reverberated throughout the corridor and down into the bowels of the castle. Ginny smiled as she kissed him and realized just how lucky the world was to have Harry around.

From her guard station on the 1st floor Minerva McGonagall felt a true inkling of hope for the first time in months, "Maybe you will Harry," she murmured, "Maybe you will."

Up in the next great adventure Sirius heard Harry's words and a tear crept into the corner of his eye, "You shouldn't have to Harry," was all that he whispered into the blackest of black. No one heard him.

From sneaking around in the Slytherin dungeons Draco Malfoy listened to Harry's resounding commitment, "Maybe I won't have to choose between Voldemort and Hogwarts," he mussed, "If Potter wins then I will be able to live a life free of _Crucio_."

As those around Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were left to their thoughts Harry and Ginny retired to their separate sleeping areas: Harry to the Head Boy's room and Ginny to the 6th year girls dorm. Both of them dreamed of a place that was free of the fear that the Wizarding World faced day upon day.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Harry awoke even before Hermione because he was so worried about his first day of teaching. Minerva had given him his schedule a day early and as he looked at it for the first time he couldn't help but groan. Although he knew his lesson plans were spectacular, he had a Gryffindor/ Slytherin 1st year class right away. He would be teaching the first lesson they would have at Hogwarts and he had no doubt that there would be a rivalry between the two Houses. Thank Heavens they only knew small amounts of magic if any at all. After glancing at the schedule again he groaned. His classes were going to be murder. He had a full class, including teaching, schedule every weekday from 7:30-3:00 followed by Quidditch Practice three times a week plus captaining the team, and nightly patrols. He was also planning on starting up the DA again because it had been a bad idea to let it slide during his 6th year. "So much for free periods," he muttered to himself as he wondered when he was going to do his homework and sleep. He wasn't even thinking about when he'd have time to spend with Ginny. Add in Order meetings and you have one over-stretched Harry Potter. "Well," he spoke to himself, "One day at a time then."

Fifteen minutes later found Harry walking downstairs to breakfast. He was extremely early; in fact he was one of the first students in the hall. Stepping inside he found that all of the teachers were already present. "Ah Harry," called Headmistress McGonagall, "Please come and join us." Harry nodded and walked up to his Professors, rather nervous about sitting at the Head Table.

Tonks grinned as he walked up to the table, "Wotcher Harry," she said as she turned her hair purple, "Do you think the students will appreciate my unique abilities?" Harry laughed in reply, "I think you'll scare the first years half to death. They'll think you're a shape-shifter in disguise or something like that." The table laughed and the rest of breakfast passed uneventfully.

Finally, students began strolling into the Great Hall for breakfast. Headmistress McGonagall nodded her head, "Teachers please pass out all of the students schedules." The Heads of Houses (Flitwick, Slughorn, Sprout, and Tonks) stood up. Tonks glanced at Harry, "Want to give me a hand?"

Harry nodded his head and took a handful of schedules. As he walked down the aisle he heard a very interesting conversation coming from the first years. "It's true," one little girl insisted, "I read it in _Hogwarts, A History._" "Oh really," questioned a young boy, "If Slytherins aren't evil then why was You-Know-Who in Slytherin?" Harry rolled his eyes and decided to butt in, "Cause he had to go somewhere," Harry said dryly, "And someone with plans of world domination doesn't get put in Hufflepuff. Slytherin is for the cunning and ambitious, not the evil." All of the kids glanced around to see who had butted in. The 1st year boy was unhappy with being upstaged and rudely asked, "What would YOU know?" The words were said as if he was swearing.

A grin flitted across Harry's face. This was going to be fun. He carefully handed out the children's schedules and said, "I am your new DADA teacher, Professor Potter."

The looks on the children's faces were so comical it almost made him wish that Colin Creevey were around. Harry shook his head and turned away from the kids. "See you in class," he remarked over his shoulder, "First thing after breakfast." The rude boy audibly gulped.

Harry laughed hysterically as he finished handing out the schedules and moved to sit next to his friends. Ginny was sitting further down the table with some fifth years but she grinned and waved as he sat next to Ron and Hermione.

"Harry James Potter!" Hermione squealed indignantly, "What on Earth did you say to that poor little first year? He looks so scared." Harry gave a shadow of a grin, "I told him all Slytherins are not evil Hermione; that's all." Ron shrugged, "Your opinion mate but don't expect me to become buddies with any of them."

"Wouldn't dream of it Ron," laughed Harry, "But really some of the first year Slytherins have potential. They haven't been corrupted yet after all." Ron looked like he was about to disagree with this statement but breakfast was ending and everyone was standing up to go to class. Harry grinned nervously at his two friends. "See you in Transfiguration," he muttered as he slipped out into the corridor that would take him to the Defense classroom. "See ya mate," Ron yelled after him. "Good luck," called Hermione.

Harry gulped trying to dispel the butterflies that had overtaken his stomach. 'What if I can't control them,' he thought, 'What if they constantly fight and I have to have someone help me control my own class?!' He shook his head and spoke out loud, "That's not going to happen. This is too important."

After what seemed like an eternity Harry arrived at the classroom. He walked in to find that none of the students had yet arrived. He smiled remembering what it was like trying to navigate the halls of Hogwarts his first few days. He hadn't found it quite so amusing back then. Harry grinned once more and cast an invisibility charm over himself. He wanted to see what the kids would do without a teacher in the classroom… and of course he had a little surprise for them.

It turned out that Harry had cast the charm just in time. As soon as he disappeared the first students arrived. They were Slytherins and looked rather smug at being the first ones present. "We beat the teacher," one of them exclaimed happily. The others smiled and nodded. "Well of course we did," one boy drawled, "Potter is a Gryffindor after all. They couldn't find their way out of cardboard boxes."

The other boys looked uncomfortable with this statement. Harry inwardly noted that this would be a big problem. '_There's a Draco Malfoy in every grade I guess.' _Still he had to admit the comment would have been rather funny… if it wasn't being said about him of course.

Moments later the girl who had been defending the Slytherins at breakfast walked in. She calmly took a seat in the first row and smiled over at the other kids. They merely nodded back at her stiffly. '_Well at least they're not insulting her,' _thought Harry.

Finally, a full five minutes later the missing Gryffindors arrived. One of them pumped a fist into the air and shouted, "Yes the teacher's not here yet!" Harry grinned. The fun was about to begin. He quickly flicked his wand and the door slammed shut loudly. Then he quietly cast a charm that would turn everybody's hair bright pink for the rest of the day. The 1st years wouldn't know any charm powerful enough to remove it. Finally he positioned himself so that he was standing right in the middle of all of the kids and removed the invisibility charm.

"Welcome class to Defense Against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Potter. Everybody please sit down." Harry pretended not to hear the frightened squeaks of the children as they stepped backwards at his sudden appearance. Everyone quickly sat down.

Harry waited a moment to allow the muttering to die down before saying "Today I caught every single one of you off guard. I'll give ten points to the house that can tell me why and how I caught you all off guard. An additional ten points will go to the House that can tell me what would have happened if you had been caught off guard by someone less benevolent than myself."

The first year girl Harry had noticed tentatively raised her hand. At Harry's nod she spoke so quietly that Harry had to strain to hear her, "You caught us off guard because of our automatic assumption that the room was safe sir. We also assumed that because we couldn't see anyone that no one was there."

Harry nodded approvingly. This was a sharp kid. "Exactly. Ten points to Gryffindor Ms…." he trailed off. "Krystal Sanders, sir," finished the girl. "Well good job Ms. Sanders," Harry smiled.

"Now for part two," Harry spoke up getting the class back on track, "What would have happened had I been the enemy?" For a moment nobody raised his or her hands. Finally a boy in the back row half raised his hand. Harry seized the opportunity, "Yes Mr…"

The boy straightened up, "Nicholas Patterson sir." Harry nodded committing the name to memory, "Well then Mr. Patterson…" Nicholas shook almost imperceptibly and said, "We'd be prisoners…. or worse sir." "Ten points to Slytherin Mr. Patterson." Everybody looked up in absolute shock. "You gave me points?" asked Nicholas quietly. Harry shrugged agreeably, "Well you did answer the question correctly didn't you?" The Gryffindors were shocked and the Slytherins were pleasantly surprised.

Harry spoke from the front of the room mentally redirecting everybody. "I'm not out to scare anybody. You are all safe inside of Hogwarts. However, the point of this lesson is that you need to be careful. Never forget that there are people who will try to hurt you for what you believe in. That is what this class will focus on… protecting you from those people. I want everyone here to read chapter one in the book for homework. We will be practicing the two spells mentioned in class on Wednesday. A word to the wise: read the chapter or you will be embarrassed when you show up next class. Also, I promise that you that the pink-dye will come out by the end of the day. I thought you could use a reminder of why you need to be so careful."

There were muttered gasps as some kids noticed their hair for the first time. Harry noticed the boy from breakfast was glaring at him particularly harshly. Harry raised an eyebrow and the by left in a huff. Everyone else seemed to have enjoyed the lesson though. Harry nodded. '_One class down, three to go_.'

Harry arrived at Transfiguration exhausted and slightly out of breath. It was amazing how much teaching just one class could take out of a person. He had to admit though he had been looking forward to this class above all others. _'A lesson with Tonks is bound to be fun.' _Unfortunately though, at that moment, Yvain appeared with a scroll clutched in his claws. Harry curiously took the scroll.

Hermione who had just arrived asked, "What does it say Harry?" "Hold on a sec Hermione," muttered Harry, "Let me read it first." He opened the scroll.

_Mr. Potter,_

_Please report to the Headmistress' office to discuss your lesson plans and your thoughts about restarting the DA. I also have some business relating to the "old-crowd" that I need to talk about with you. I trust you will keep the contents of this letter to yourself and join me promptly._

_Sincerely,_

_ Headmistress McGonagall_

PS: Your Godfather bought me a very amusing present about 15 years ago. Of course I couldn't tell him that at the time. I trust he mentioned it to you once or twice.

"Well Harry, what does it say," prompted Ron, "Don't keep us in suspense." " I'll see you later guys," Harry said and he promptly turned and began walking quickly in the other direction.

A/N: Hey... I left this WIDE open for you. I also gave you the first Transfiguration Lesson. If you want it its yours. Sorry it has been so long... but I finally got it done!! I feel SO proud:-)


End file.
